A Senshi's True Lies
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Following the storyline of the movie "True Lies," Haruka and Yaten work together as undercover secret agents who are trying to stop dangerous terrorist activity in Tokyo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
This fic's storyline was taken fromthe movie True Lies. I'd rate the whole story R, but as for the prologue, I'd rate it PG or possibly PG-13. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!  
-Samantha  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Prologue (revised) -

A fancy party at a huge mansion. The perfect cover for a midnight gathering of scandals and crimesters. No one suspects anything, or so they think. A secret agency has already caught onto their plan, and is currently taking serious action undercover.

A lake nearby the mansion is the perfect place to sneak in. Their best agent is under the surface, using a blowtorch to detach the bars underwater. This person gets through the bars, and swims closer to her destination. She surfaces, using a knife to cut through the thick ice. She takes off her diving mask, and slowly gets out, while waiting for a guard with a dog to move away. She sneaks around a shed, opens the bag she has brought, and speaks into a communicator.

"Honey I'm home."

"Roger that. Copy at the boat house. Right on time." In a truck on a hill far away from the mansion, yet with a perfect view through binoculars, Yaten answers the agent's call. "Taiki get in here. Haruka-san's inside."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Haruka removes her diving suit, and is already dressed in a formal tuxedo.

"Okay, you've got your fur-coated razor blade, a bunch of guys with guns…" Yaten's voice trails off, waiting for a response.

"I'm switching to subvocal now." Haruka states, putting a small communicator in her ear. "Check, check."

"It's talk radio, you're on the air," Yaten jokes.

Haruka flips a switch on a small device which appears to be a bomb. She puts on a jacket and male cologne to complete her disguise.

"Okay, the guard nearest to you is moving away," Yaten informs Haruka. Now speaking to himself and his partner he reports, "She's at the service door…she's inside."

Haruka casually walks in the back door. As to not arouse any suspicions from her entrance, she makes a rude comment to the cooks about the food. Walking nearer to the main dance floor, with the Blue Danube Waltz playing in the background, she slyly steals a champagne glass from a waiter.

"Have you seen Tsukino Usagi yet?" Yaten asks, referring to a major suspect.

"Yep, there she is. How come billionaires are always short?" She comments, as it was hard to spot her. Next to her she sees another blond-haired girl speaking with her. Haruka thinks she looks familiar, but just can't place the face. The girl looks up and spots Haruka, but doesn't recognize her either, although she should.

"Okay, you should be crossing the main foyer heading for the stairs."

"Mm-hmm."

"Keep moving, keep moving."

Haruka enters a darkened room.

"I'm in the library, heading for the second floor balcony." She goes outside to the balcony, and begins to climb up the side of the mansion to the second floor. With guards on the ground below her, she quietly hops over the railing, and enters another darkened room. She connects a transmitter to a computer. "Modem in place. Transmitting now."

"Affirmatory ," Taiki says, running the computer in the van. "It's a good hookup. These are encrypted files guys, it's gonna take me a few minutes…uh-huh, yeah, I got their password."

Meanwhile, Haruka sneaks out the door, and a guard spots her. She makes the excuse that she was looking for the bathroom. The guard still suspects something. After he lets Haruka to the downstairs, he speaks into a communicator, and tells the other guards to watch 'him'. Two guards pass her, and she pretends to look at some statues, as to not let them see her. Haruka stands up, and next to her is the blond-haired woman she spotted before.

"Uh, magnificent, isn't it?" Haruka asks, referring to the statues.

"Yes, quite," the girl answers. "I thought I knew most of Usagi-chan's friends but I don't believe I've met you before."

"No, we haven't met, because I'm sure I would've remembered… Kaioh. Kaioh Haruka." She knows better than to use her real last name in an undercover mission.

"Aino Minako," the girl says, introducing herself.

Yaten hears her name and types it into the computer, trying to get a file on her.

"C'mon, c'mon… Aino Minako. Arts and antiquities dealer, specializing in ancient Persian."

Outside, one guard spots the break in the ice and informs the others.

"Um, Haruka-san, guards are going haywire out here. They know your there."

Haruka knows she can't get out right away, so she does the next best thing to hide her presence. She asks Minako, "Do you Tango?"

"Mm-hmm." Minako is pulled to the dance floor.

Yaten is in shock.

"Tango? Haruka-san? Haruka-san! You do not have time to Tango, you copy?"

Haruka does her best to hide her appearance during the dance.

"Okay, Haruka-san, don't be stopping to smell the roses now, you copy? You've got to get out of there." Yaten storms.

"Yes!" A sudden outburst from Taiki sends Yaten jumping backwards. "Files are unlocked. Taiki-sama strikes again. I'm in, I'm down baby. I've got my hand up her dress and I am going for it I-"

"Just copy the god damn files okay!" Yaten screams.

Haruka tries her best throughout the rest of the dance to play the guy, for that is the impression Minako and everyone else at the party is under. The dance finishes, and the two walk off the dance floor.

Minako giggles.

"And I thought this was just going to be another boring banquet off bankers and oil billionaires."

Yaten is extremely frustrated at this point.

"Haruka-san, seconds count, ditch the bitch!"

"Unfortunately, I have to leave. I have a plane to catch." Haruka states untruthfully.

"Oh, well…" Minako disappointedly pulls a phone card out of a most inappropriate place. "Call me sometime. Maybe we can get together later."

"I would like that." Haruka slowly walks away, staring at the number as if she's interested.

"Okay, Haruka-san, what's your exit strategy?" Yaten asks impatiently.

"I'm going to walk right out of the front gate."

"Whatever. Just be careful."

Haruka doesn't even get ten feet before a man asks her for her invitation. Haruka replies in a deep voice, "Sure. Here's my invitation." She presses a button on a small box and sets off an explosion just a short distance away. The guard is stunned by the blast, and Haruka quickly kicks him out. This sets off a quick chain reaction of dogs and guards chasing after her.

"Slight change in plans."

"Here we go!" Yaten warns, as him and Taiki start up the van to meet Haruka at the bottom of a hill.

Meanwhile, she dodges bullets from all directions, heading towards her team and out of death's jaws. Being skilled in this field, she pulls out her own gun and fires, hitting a guard with each shot. Nearly toppling down the hill, she reloads and fires again at her pursuers, now on skis and snowmobiles.

Yaten, having his own problems staying on the icy road, nearly misses Haruka as she appears in front of them.

"There she is, stop!" Taiki yells.

"Woah!" Yaten slows the van to a stop. "Oh, that worked good. Right out the front gate, huh?"

"Can you lean back a second?" Haruka shoots two guards still in pursuit through the open window.

"Did you honestly have to do that?" Yaten asks, breathing heavily.

"Let's go. We can still make it back." Haruka jumps into the van and they take off.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Here's chapter one of A Senshi's True Lies. I would rate this one PG or PG-13. There's very slight hentai references and some language. Make sure you've read the prologue before this or it won't make sense.  
-Samantha  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter 1 (revised) -

Arriving in Tokyo in the middle of the night, Yaten sleepily drives Haruka to her house, to which she shares with Michiru and Hotaru. Upon arrival, Haruka takes care of some business to hide her true career.

"All right, that's it for 'Kaioh-san'." Yaten hands Haruka a small pile of books and papers, one by one. "Okay, you've got your Tenoh Haruka billfold, Tenoh Haruka passport, ticket stub, hotel bill, Tenoh, we've got two post cards here from Tokyo, house keys, and I've got a souvenir purple mist snow globe."

"What the hell's that for?"

"It's for Hotaru-chan, dummy. Y'know, bring your kid home a gift. Y'know, the dad thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice touch," Haruka comments, getting out of the car. "Alright, pick me up tomorrow at eight."

"Will do."

"The briefing is at ten-hundred. See you tomorrow." Haruka begins walking to the house.

"Mm-hmm. Hey, Haruka-san! Didn't you forget something?" Yaten holds up a shining gold ring complete with a beautiful aquamarine diamond.

"What a team," Haruka says enthusiastically. She grasps the ring from Yaten, and places it onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"All right. Sleep well buddy." Yaten gives Haruka a quick wink, and drives off to his own house.

Haruka turns, lets out a quick sigh, and slowly walks up to the house.

She changes into a T-shirt and shorts, and quietly closes the bedroom door behind her. Walking over to the bed, she can clearly make out Michiru's slender figure. Haruka cautiously sits on the bed and attempts to steal some covers away from her. Michiru obviously feels her presence, and stirs in her sleep.

"Hi, Honey. How was your flight?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Oh, fine." Haruka rolls over onto her back, pulling the covers with her. Michiru slides over next to her, and wraps her arms around her lover's neck. Haruka takes Michiru into her own, and kisses her aqua hair lovingly. Sighing, she drifts off to sweet sleep.

- the next morning -

"Haruka-papa, you're home!" The energetic little girl greets her 'father' with a tight hug before she even gets out the bedroom door. "I missed you soooooo much. I kept asking Michiru-mama when you'd be home but she kept saying, 'I'm not sure, but I hope it's soon.' And she was right. You're home now. I'm so happy. Aren't you Michiru-mama?"

Starring wide-eyed at the little girl, Michiru replies, "Uh, yes. I mean, you know I am Hotaru-chan."

"Good. Now let's get some breakfast." Hotaru skips off to the kitchen, leaving two very confused teenagers behind her.

"And that was about…?" Haruka waits for Michiru to complete her statement.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'd say she's happy to see you," Michiru giggles.

"I understand, but don't you think she seemed a little too happy? What did you feed her while I was gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Haruka. Besides, don't you think she'd be a little excited about seeing you? I mean, you where gone for a week. That's sure a long time for her to be away from you." Then Michiru adds in a softer voice, "And me."

Haruka's heart skips a beat, as she looks down at her aqua-haired friend. Michiru tilts her head up to meet the gaze, as both girls remain unmoving for several minutes. They had not felt this kind of warmth for several days now, and, having it back, they are reluctant to let their treasured moment cease.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as a little girl with short, dark purple hair bounces up to the two young lovers.

"What's this Haruka-papa?"

The connection broken, the girls stare, almost angrily, down at their 'daughter', holding a small box in her hands.

"That's for you, Hotaru-chan," the tall blonde breathes.

Her excitement almost at its peak, Hotaru rips off the lid and pulls out a beautifully crafted music box in the appearance of a glittering snow globe. The young girl's eyes light up at the sight of it. The light purple snow on the base reflects the dim light in the room brilliantly. Inside the dome stands a tall, young-looking angel, with flowing blonde hair reaching her knees, and a lovely white dress complimenting the radiant wings emerging from her back. A white dove resting on her extended finger, she gazes into it's eyes, transfixed by it's elegance.

"Wow," Hotaru whispers. "She's so pretty. She almost reminds me of Usagi-san."

"Almost," Haruka repeats.

Michiru elbows her, then kneels down to Hotaru. "Now, Honey, go walk that carefully back to your room, get dressed, then go to the kitchen for breakfast. Remember you're staying at Setsuna-san's house today."

"I get to sleep over if I'm good. Remember?" Hotaru reminds the two.

"Yes, of course. But only if you behave," Haruka warns.

Michiru then stands and whispers next to the taller girl's ear, "And she is going to be sleeping over whether she behaves or not, if I have anything to say about it." Michiru gives Haruka a seductive look, suggesting they'd have the entire house to themselves. They both linger at the thought, until a young voice once again cuts in.

"Haruka-papa, what did you get for Michiru-mama?" Hotaru asks, winding up her new music box.

"I-uh…well…"

"That's okay, Hotaru-chan. Now that Haruka's back, I have everything I need," Michiru says, smiling sweetly.

"Okay." Hotaru starts skipping back to her room, but stops suddenly. "Wait a minute. Haruka-papa's birthday is tomorrow. What are we getting her Michiru-mama?"

"Oh, I'll help you figure out a gift tomorrow."

"But what are you giving her?"

Michiru's eyes widen slightly. "Well, I've already got something very special planned. I'm giving it to her tonight." Michiru could not hide the deep blush which came to her face at the thought.

As a million images flash through Haruka's mind, she glances at the clock and notes the time. "Seven thirty already? We'd better get moving."

"You're right. Go get yourself ready, Hotaru-chan."

As the little girl walks to her room, the other two carry on a conversation of their own while preparing for work.

"So Haruka, tell me all about your flight. Did you make all the other racers jealous?"

"Oh it was great. You should have seen it. Our entire team wiped the floor with each competitor. In the end I placed second behind my own teammate. I would have placed first if it wasn't for an unnecessarily long pit stop, which put me behind only point six seconds. It's just amazing. I love this racing business."

"That's wonderful, I'm so glad you enjoy it. Just the usual's been happening around here and at the studio… I'm going to take a shower, can you check on Hotaru-chan?"

"Sure. I'll get her breakfast started, too."

As Michiru steps into the shower and Haruka heads toward her 'daughter's' room, a familiar white van pulls up to their house. The front door opens, and in walks Yaten, wearing a pair of darkly shaded sunglasses.

"Hello! Hello?" He walks to his left and sets down his jacket, which he held draped over his shoulder. The white-haired young man sets a pack of cigarretts on a shelf, carefully observing where he's pointed the open end. He walks to the kitchen to where Hotaru greets him with a big smile.

"Ohayo, Yaten-san!"

"Hello, Hotaru-chan. Where's your parents?"

"Haruka-papa's coming, and Michiru-mama's in the shower."

"Really?" Yaten says in a joking tone, raising his eyebrows. He turns to the stairs, and upon climbing them, meets Haruka half way.

"Nice try, ecchi." The older, taller, stronger teenager takes Yaten by the hair and pulls him back toward the kitchen.

"C'mon, you know I was only kidding." The young idol singer laughs, pulling away from the firm grasp on his ponytail.

"Hotaru-chan, you'd better get to the car. We'll be out in a few minutes to drive you to Setsuna-san's house."

"Okay." The little girl runs outside in a quick burst of energy.

"Now, back to business." Yaten pours some coffee into a mug and hands it to Haruka.

"Thanks, dear," she replies, grinning.

Yaten just rolls his eyes and smiles. "Check these out." He removes the glasses and hands them to her.

Haruka examines them before putting them on, seeing that behind one lens is a very small moniter where it is transmitting a live picture of her living room. "Where's the image coming from?"

"I've got a CCD camera and transmitter in a pack of smokes out there. Pretty cool, huh?"

-.-.-

Yaten and Haruka drive Hotaru to Setsuna's place, then head off toward the main headquarters of the Omega Sector defense team, having a discussion on the way.

"So, did everything work out okay last night?"

"Yep. Hotaru-chan loved the music box, and was sure happy to see me. I told Michiru I was away on a racing tour the entire time. She didn't suspect a thing. She also couldn't stop talking about my birthday tomorrow, and how she had planned for Hotaru-chan to stay the night at Setsuna-san's."

"So, when do you get Michiru's 'gift'?"

"Tonight I hope... Uh, I mean… Just open the door."

Yaten flashes Haruka a smile as he puts a card in the door which opens it. They walk down a long hallway toward other security measures.

"Hahaha. I'll bet you can't wait-"

"Just shut up, Yaten-kun. I don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Yeah right."

A voice interrupts their conversation. "Please identify yourselves to the scanner."

They each place their hands on and look into machines designed to scan everything necessary to truly identify them.

"Tenoh Haruka. 10034."

"Kou Yaten. 34995."

Security said and done, the two meet Taiki who is already working on the suspects they found. Now speaking with the boss, they are prepared to present the information they've discovered.

"Well, Haruka-kun, you sure screwed the 'undercover' part last night, didn't you? Can you please tell me how I can see this as anything but a total disaster?"

Taiki attempts to reassure him. "Let me show you what we got." He types in some information on a computer, which brings up pictures and charts of various guests at the party.

"Tsukino Usagi. We think she's dirty, so we raid her private financial files. One million dollars in wire transfers from the Juuban International Bank."

"Which we all know is a front for certain countries to finance terrorist activities, and that's why we think something very big is involved," Yaten includes.

"And we know that a week ago four warheads were smuggled out of the former soviet republic of Kazakhstan."

"We think Usagi's group bought the knukes, and is trying to bring them over to Japanese soil," Haruka adds.

Their boss just sits, unsatisfied. "So far this is not impressing me. Don't you have any hard data, Haruka-kun?"

"Nothing you would call 'rock-hard.'"

"Then I suggest you get some, and fast."

The three walk off and start scanning through a wide variety of information, searching for anything that would be helpful in this case. After a long while of not finding much of anything, Yaten and Taiki come to Haruka with hopeful expressions.

"What's up?"

"Check this out." Yaten takes the papers from Taiki and explains their findings. "There's a two million dollar dispersement from Tsukino Usagi to Aino Minako. That's right, the babe at the party."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything," Haruka explains. "She buys antiqueties for Usagi."

"Oh, no. See, she keeps her antiquety buys on a completely separate ledger."

"And this is a little above the market, even for a bitch like her."

"Okay, I want a complete workup on her. Do we know where she is?"

"Uh-huh. Right here in Tokyo."

"Masaka!"

"Yep. Most dealers center here, so she has offices here."

"So I guess it's time to send in a specialist," Yaten tells Haruka. Then, teasing her, he turns to Taiki and asks in a dreamy voice, "Care to Tango?"

Going along with the joke, Taiki answers, "Yes I would." Both guys take each others hands and begin to silently Waltz back and forth beside Haruka.

She just rolls her eyes irritably at them. "Assholes."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I have rated this individual chapter R because it includes a lot of rather graphic violence, and there's also a lot of hentai references. The last part of this chapter might not make much sense, but I wanted to include it since I feel they cut it short in the movie. I wanted Michiru to get _really_ mad at Haruka. It gives her more of a reason for her actions in chapter three.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Two (revised) -

Their next mission is to check out Aino Minako, to see what other information they can get on her. A black limozine cruises through the streets of Tokyo toward a warehouse where suspected stolen pieces of art have been kept secret by Minako.

"Okay, it's all set up. You have your fax machine, ghost phones, all the usual stuff. You have a suite at the Marquis Hotel under the name of Kaioh. Alright, reality check, go."

"Hello, my name is Kaioh Haruka. I own the Cooperate Art Consultant Company in Tokyo and I have an appointment with Aino-san." As Haruka practices this speech in the car, Yaten drops her off, and she repeats the same thing to Minako's secratary. Minako just happens to be walking by and spots the 'guy' she met at the party.

"Haruka-san!"

"Why, hello."

"Hello. I thought I'd see you again, I just didn't know it would be so soon."

"Well, what's the point of waiting?"

"I agree." Minako motions for Haruka to follow her to the back where she is supposedly keeping all the stolen goods. She obviously fell for Haruka's story.

"So you said your clients are looking for something for the lobby of their new coorporate headquarters?"

"Yes. They're looking for something very dramatic. I talked to a number of people and they all said that you're the one to see."

"So what did these people say about me exactly?"

"Well, they said you can read ancient writings without hearing the sound of the words. You know the art dealers and archeologists don't like you very much."

"Those wimps. It's because I use my diplomatic contacts to export cultural treasures, which tell them to take a hike."

While they talk, they wander through a warehouse of ancient statues. One worker stares hatefully at Minako, obveously upset at what she is telling this stranger.

"See, most of our pieces come from ancient Persia, so I've had to become an expert in international diplomacy." Stopping and turning to face Haruka, she asks, "Well Kaioh-san…do you see anything you like?"

Looking back down into her eyes, Haruka answers, "Maybe."

-.-.-

Later, at the Marquis Hotel, Yaten, Taiki and Haruka disscuss the new information on Minako.

"She's importing stuff from all over the mideast," Haruka informs.

"She could be moving money, guns, anything," Yaten suggests.

"The second you left we started getting calls from ghost numbers. They were checking out the Kaioh front," Taiki informs the others.

"Okay, let's step up the surveliance."

"Will do."

-.-.-

Back at Minako's office, the worker who was eyeing her earlier walks by.

"Aino-san, can I have a word with you please?"

Minako nodds her head and motions for her secratary to leave.

The man closes the door behind him, walks up to Minako, and slaps her across the face. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid bitch?"

"It's a good thing you're paying me a lot of money, Mamoru-san," Minako says, recovering from the shock.

"Do you realize there are survellience teams watching this place right now? Your phones are most certainly tapped and you were busy laughing and flirting like whore with this Haruka while-"

"He checked out okay-"

Mamoru strikes her again to clearly get his point across. "We do not tolerate mistakes."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Find out where Haruka is."

-.-.-

At the hotel, the three secret agents receive a sudden phone call.

"Moshi moshi?" Yaten answers.

"Hi Yaten-kun. Is Haruka there?"

Yaten hands the phone to his friend. "It's Michiru-san."

"Hi. How are you? What's going on?"

"Hello. It makes me happy just to hear your voice. Anyway, I'm sorry to bother you at the track."

"That's alright. What's up?"

"Well, I'm going through a lot of trouble here to get things ready for your birthday tomorrow, and-"

"And tonight?"

"Yeah…that too."

"Well, I can tell you're excited. I'll be sure to be home early."

"Okay. By eight?"

"Sounds good."

"See you then."

"Love you. Ja ne." Haruka hangs up the phone and turns to see Yaten and Taiki staring at her, smiling wickedly. They had obviously heard the whole conversation. They hold hands, stare into each others eyes, and make kissing sounds to each other.

Haruka can't hold in the laughter, as it comes out in short breaths. "Will you two jerks just leave Michiru and me alone?"

The two burst into laughter as Yaten smiles and says, "Oh, come on. You know we can't help it because you can't hide it."

Letting out a sigh and just barely giggling, Haruka picks up a pillow and heaves it towards Yaten's head.

- that evening -

As Yaten drives Haruka back home, he spots a car which has been following them since they left the hotel.

"We've got a friend," he says. "Want me to lose him?"

"No. we need this lead… Unit seven, we need you at the Juuban Mall in thirty minutes."

"Copy that," Taiki answers. "We're rolling."

"Michiru's gonna be so mad," Yaten warns.

"Well, you see, that's the problem with terrorists. They're really inconsiderate when it comes to people's schedules."

They find a place to park on the side of the road, check their subvocal communication, and count three unidentified people in the car. Haruka puts on the glasses Yaten showed her before. As to not look suspicious with the ciggarettes, she removes one and holds the pack with the opened end pointed behind her. She lights the ciggarette, and mistakedly coughs on the fumes, inhaling too much.

"Ass," Yaten mumbles.

Haruka walks across the street toward the mall enterance as Yaten keeps watch over the terrorists. "Haruka-san, I've got two females getting out and coming after ya."

"What, you think I'm blind?"

"Well, you don't look too ordinary… So what's the plan?"

"I'm just trying to get a closer look at the whores."

"Hey, there's a third one still in the car."

"Okay, stay on him."

Haruka enters the mall and heads toward the restroom. She knows the girls are following her, and thinks she has a better chance of escaping if she heads to the male restroom. She does so, and walks in, placing the camera on the sink counter. She points it to a stall and heads toward it, as to not look even more suspicious. The terrorists do not think Haruka is watching them, since she is facing the wall. One walks in, takes out a comb, and quietly brushes her long black hair, keeping an eye on their target. Haruka begins to whistle as a destraction, as the other woman slowly opens the door and walks in, a gun at her side. She spots this through the camera, and just as the intruder points the gun at Haruka's head and fires, she ducks, spins around, and kicks the gun out of her hand. While the tall, brown-haired girl is still in shock, Haruka takes out her own gun and fires at the other woman. Her body splattered with blood, Haruka almost screams when she identifies the two women.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan!"

"What do you mean 'Rei-chan'? You just killed her, bitch!" Makoto yells.

"Who are you working for? Why are you doing this?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out 'cause you're going to be dead in two seconds!"

Makoto charges toward Haruka, but is caught by the arm and slammed against the wall. She recovers quickly, and forces the gun out of Haruka's hand. Haruka turns Makoto around, and plans to run her head-first into a wall, but Makoto puts her foot up and runs Haruka into the wall instead. Makoto tries to pick up a gun, but Haruka kicks it away. She swings at Makoto but misses as she is punched several times in the stomach. Makoto holds her against the wall by the neck, but Haruka does the same thing to push her away. Haruka is kicked to the floor and held down by Makoto, but kickes her off just the same. Both get up, and Makoto takes out a blade and swings at Haruka. She dodges it to the best of her ability, only getting her shirt ripped. Haruka kicks Makoto back, and picks up a metal rod that has fallen from the ceiling. She hits Makoto several times before finally knocking her unconscious.

Yaten finally hears silence, and warns Haruka that a while back he lost the guy in the car. He tells her he's on his way to help. Just then, the third terrorist walks into the restroom and fires at Haruka. She uses Makoto as a temporary human shield, and runs behind another section of the room. The man cautiously walks to where she ran, and sees a line of stalls. He knows she's in one of them. He shoots all of them, and kicks open the doors, one by one. Before he gets to the last one, Haruka jumps out and behind a wall to avoid the gunshots. She gets a hold of her own gun and shoots back at him. He dodges, and runs out in a panic. Though exhausted, Haruka follows him through the mall. Yaten is just about to enter, when the man flies out of a window onto the street behind him.

"Freeze, Mamoru!"

Mamoru turns and shoots furiously at Yaten, who quickly jumps behind a street pole, of all things. Mamoru turns and runs, as Yaten checks to see if he's still in one piece. Haruka jumps out in front of Yaten through the same window. She runs after him and aims her gun, but can't shoot because of the crowd of frightened people on the sidewalk. She follows Mamoru across the street, the both of them scrambling over cars and around people. Haruka yells for Yaten to get to the car, as she continues to chase him down the street.

"Here we go again."

Mamoru spots a passing officer on a motercycle. He grabs him by the arm and pulls him off, the force of the moving vehicle throwing him off his feet as well. He struggles to get up, hops on the cycle, and expects to get away. Haruka knows this is her chance.

"Mamoru, you've picked the wrong vehicle to mess with."

She throws another passing motorist off in the same manner as Mamoru did, except not faltering a bit. "Sorry. Federal officer in persuit of suspect."

She starts it up, and continues the chase into another mall. The tension builds as Mamoru rides into an elevator with clear glass sides. Haruka takes the one next to it, and follows him up to the roof. He had taken a hostage who was in the elevator at the time, so she couldn't try to shoot him. Arriving at the top first, Mamoru gets out, and discovers the edge of the building. He takes his chances, and rides toward the edge at full speed. He zooms off the fifteen story high building, onto another and into a swimming pool. Haruka doesn't notice the edge until it's almost too late, and jumps off her motercycle, knowing she'll never make it. She just barely manages to grab onto the building she was on and painfully pull herself to safety. Haruka stares over at Mamoru with hate-filled eyes, who looks back in frustration.

- later -

After getting cleaned up a bit and reorganized, Haruka is driven back to her house. She opens the front door and looks around for Michiru. She sets her briefcase down and turns to see her stopped at the bottom of the steps. Michiru crosses her arms and turns away from her. This simple act makes Haruka just want to shrivel up and die. She walks behind Michiru and places her face next to hers.

"Hi, Michi… I know you're upset… I'm sorry… I hurried home as fast as I could." Haruka kisses her cheek, trying to apologize the best she can. She slips her arms around Michiru's waist and notices she's wearing nothing underneath her thin robe.

"So…what exactly did you have planned for tonight?" Haruka purrs in a soft voice, pulling Michiru closer to her.

"This is serious, Haruka," she states angrily, pushing her away.

"Oh, and what we're going to do isn't?"

"Not when you come home three and a half hours late! And you better believe I'm not going to let you do anything tonight!"

"Let me! Oh come on, Michiru. You know the truth. You have all the fun while I do all the work!" Haruka realizes her mistake too late, as everything falls silent.

Michiru continues in a soft voice, tears in her eyes. "Well, maybe I've wanted to make love to you, but you don't let me lead. You always take control before I have a chance to think. That's not what I want. I want to express my love to you...like..."

"...our wedding night."

"I'm surprised you know. It's not like you enjoyed it or anything."

"That's a lie, Michiru, and you know it."

"Yeah? Well, I was planning for tonight to be just like it, but you ruined the whole thing! You had me scared out of my mind!"

"Michiru, I-"

"I didn't know what had happened to you! Not until Yaten-kun called and told me you had just forgotten something back at the track. Even then you were late."

"I said I'm sorry! Calm-"

"You are not sorry! If you were you'd stop making excuses! What were you doing the entire time?… Don't you see how much work I've put into making everything perfect for tonight?"

"Hai, Michiru. I see the candle-lit dinner in the dining room, the wide variety of fruits in the kitchen, what you have, or don't have on, and I can only imagine what's in our bedroom."

"Well, you'd better believe it's going to stay your imagination, because it's not for you anymore!" Michiru bursts into tears at her own statement. "I'm going to bed," she continues in a whisper, "and don't you dare think about following me. Unless you think we can share the pleasure this time."

Michiru's words hit Haruka hard as she heads to their room and slams the door. Haruka doesn't dare follow her, so she blows out the candle in the living room and settles down on the couch for the night. She can feel hot tears forming in her eyes and tries her best to blink them back, but to no avail. They fall slowly in hot streams down her face, burning a hole in her heart. She can't stand fighting with Michiru, not after seeing how much love she had put into tonight. Haruka never wanted to hurt her in this way, but now that she has, she knows she has to make it up to her. She is comepletely quiet for a few minutes, then hears loud sobbing coming from their room. She can't stand knowing Michiru is heartbroken because of her, and for the first time, Haruka quietly cries herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
I rate this chapter PG-13 because it has sexual references, but I can't say it's as bad as the last chapter. I wouldn't be surprised if many people disagree with my choice for the new character entering this time. But if you think about it, he's the only one left ;)  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Three (revised) -

Haruka is at work looking through pictures of suspects. She stops at one and looks into his eyes. "That's him."

They call over the boss and explain to him their findings.

"Chiba Mamoru. He's here somewhere in Tokyo," Yaten explains. "The man's a real psycho. He's been involved with dozens of recent bombings. I'm tellin' ya, this guy's a major player."

"Now he's formed his own group. I guess he thought the other terrorist groups were a little too warm and fuzzy for his taste," Taiki adds.

"Well, this is impressive. Of course, it would be even more impressive if you actually knew where he was."

"We'll find him," Haruka assures.

-.-.-

Later, Haruka and Yaten are driving around the city.

"Pull over here."

"What's up?"

"Well, I really screwed up with Michiru last night, and-"

"Screwed up or screwed around with?" Yaten interrupts, laughing.

"Lay off, smart ass. I'm just going to run in and see if she's available for lunch. Y'know, smooth things over a little bit."

"So, Haruka-san, you just want me to hang?"

"Yeah, just hang."

"Kay buddy, I'll just be hangin'."

Haruka enters the studio and looks for Michiru. She's surprised to see Setsuna sitting at a desk taking calls. In the background, she can hear many instruments playing and being tuned, but one melody stands out above the rest. It is the sweet music of a violin being handled by a true expert. Haruka steps behind the doorway in the next room, listening to the haunting performance. The music ceases, and she is brought out of her trance.

"That was great Michiru-san, but why are you playing such a sad song?"

"Well, you know how I am, Setsuna-san. I usually play to reflect my mood."

"So your expressing unhappiness at the moment, right? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Things just didn't go as I had planned last night. That's all."

"Uh, oh. Better tell me what happened."

"Well, it's just that I had everything- hey! I don't need to bring anyone else into this. You don't need to play referee anymore, Setsuna-san. Besides, we're trying to solve our own problems from now on."

"Have you made up with Haruka-san yet?"

"No."

Setsuna lets out a giggle. "See. You do need someone to talk it over with. Don't worry though. Before you know it, she'll be inviting you to dinner to make up for her fault."

Michiru smiles. "Arigato, Setsuna-san."

Haruka laughs to herself. "Oh, Setsuna-san. You know us so well." She is just about to enter when the phone rings and Setsuna answers it.

"Moshi moshi… Yes. Hold on please." She turns to her friend. "Hey, Michiru-san. Want some cheering up? It's your mystery man."

"Seiya-kun!"

Setsuna nods her head as Haruka mouths the name in puzzlement.

"Oh my God! Give me the phone… Hello? Seiya-kun?… Yes, I can talk… You mean right now?… Yes. I can meet you… Okay. I'll be there… Bye." Michiru gives the phone to Setsuna. "Can you cover me for an hour?"

"It's your decision..."

"I won't be any longer than that."

Setsuna sighs as Michiru is leaving. "Have a good time."

Haruka forgets her plans and walks out without letting them know she was ever there. Yaten notices the despair on her face and helps her across the busy street.

"Hey, what's going on? You sick or something? You look terrible."

"It's Mi- it's Mich- Michiru."

"Michiru-san? It's got something to do with Michiru-san I'm guessing."

"Michi-"

"Michiru…"

"Michiru… is having an affair."

After a moment of shock, Yaten recovers, and tries to cheer Haruka up. "Welcome to the club. No one thinks it can happen to them the first time, but you've got to face facts."

"But Michiru."

"Hey, Haruka-san. Hey, listen, Michiru-san still loves ya. Y'know, she just wants to see this guy for a while. It's nothin' serious. You'll get used to it-"

Haruka pushes Yaten against the car. "Stop cheering me up!"

Yaten just stares at her. "What'd you expect, Haruka-san? Michiru-san's a flesh and blood woman and you're never there. It's just a matter of time."

- later that evening -

The family of three sit at the table having dinner. All is quiet except for Haruka's violent use of the utensils, which is a sign she's in a bad mood.

She looks at Michiru. "I came by the studio today… I was in the area and I thought you might want to have lunch."

"Really? Well you must have just missed me."

"That's what Setsuna-san said. She said you had to run out or something."

"Oh, well the organizer of my concerts stopped by and told me he'd planned another for tomorrow night, and…"

Michiru goes on with her story, as Haruka listens in disbelief. "So, did it work out okay?"

"… Yeah. Sure. Great… Um, I'll check on dessert." Michiru exits the table to leave Haruka puzzled as to how she can lie to her so easily.

- the next day -

Haruka is back at work with Yaten speaking to her.

"You see the great thing is that they practically give us a blank check in wiretap. I've set them up on all the shipping agents and their clients. Taiki's made a list of all the possible contacts with Mamoru's group. Now all we have to do is sit around-" Yaten notices she's not listening. "Hey, this national security stuff boring you?"

"Put a tap on her phone."

"What are you talking about? I already did that."

"I'm talking about Michiru's. Put one on the studio's line and the line to my house."

"Y'know, I have only two words to describe that idea: in-sane! An unauthorized wiretap is a felony and-"

"And we're doing it twenty times a day! So don't give me that crap. Do it."

-.-.-

Later, Haruka finds the papers which have recorded all conversations on those phone lines. She discovers only one time Seiya has called, and reads the conversation.

Michiru: Moshi moshi.

Seiya: Hello, Michiru. It's Seiya. Is it safe to talk?

Michiru: Yes. Go ahead.

Seiya: Listen, I can't talk long. Can you meet me for lunch tomorrow? I must see you.

Michiru: I suppose so. Where?

Seiya: Same place. One o'clock. I have to go now. See you tomorrow. Remember, I need you.

Haruka shuts her eyes and crushes the paper in her hands.

- later that evening -

Haruka returns home and finds Michiru in their room, reading. She enters and faces away from her, taking clothes from the dresser. "I was thinking maybe we could have lunch together tomorrow."

Michiru looks up from her book, startled.

"Oh, uh…y'know, uh… I'm going to meet Setsuna-san tomorrow. We're going to go shopping. Gomen."

Haruka smiles to herself. "No problem." She covers Michiru's purse with a sweatshirt and walks into the bathroom. She drops it out the window to Yaten who has been waiting. He takes it to the van and drives away.

- the next morning -

Haruka wakes up earlier than usual and says she's going out to get the mail. She meets Yaten who has placed audio transmitters and trackers into Michiru's purse. Haruka takes it back inside and places it back where she found it the night before.

-.-.-

Later, Yaten and Haruka are in the car with a laptop computer which displays a map of the city area they are in. With aid from the transmitters, they locate Michiru's car and follow it at a distance to where she is to meet Seiya. She parks and heads into a tea shop.

"Turn on the audio," Haruka tells Yaten. He flips a switch and the audio transmitter allows the two agents to hear Michiru and Seiya's conversation.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Seiya asks.

"No. I kept looking behind me like you taught me but I didn't see anyone."

"Okay, it's just things are just a bit hot right now. If I get a signal I might have to leave suddenly."

"I understand."

"Look, it's my job to take risks. Not yours… I feel bad about bringing you into all of this, but you're the only one I can trust."

"Were you out on a mission?"

"Covert Operation. And this one got rough."

"The guy's a spook," Yaten comments.

"But who is he working for?" Haruka asks.

"He could be undercover too. Working through her to get to you."

"Did you read the papers this morning?" Seiya asks Michiru.

"Hai."

"Sometimes the story's a mask for Covert Operation… See. Two men killed and two in a running shoot out."

"That was you?"

"You see. You're very good. A natural at this."

Michiru blushes at his comment.

"The guy's a fake. He's taking credit for our moves," Yaten complains.

"What happened?" Michiru asks.

"Hardly worth talking about. Two of them won't bother me again."

"You chased one?"

"Something came over me. I just had to get this guy, no matter what the cost. I thought he had me a couple of times, but I really can't take credit."

"Why not?"

"It's the training. It shapes you into a lethal instrument. You learn to react in a microsecond without thinking."

Yaten starts laughing. "I'm starting to like this guy." He glances at Haruka's expression. "Oh, but I mean we still gotta kill him. I mean, that's a given."

-.-.-

They follow Seiya's car through the streets after he's done with Michiru. He pulls into a lot full of used cars. Yaten and Haruka pull up on the street.

"The guy is a god damn used car salesman. This keeps getting better and better!" Yaten laughs. "I'm sorry, Haruka-san, I know this has got to be painful. But you've gotta admit it's pretty damn funny. I mean if it was just some idiot and not you, you'd be laughin' your ass off."

Haruka wants to find out everything she can about this guy. She walks up to the lot and acts interested in the cars. Seiya spots her and expects only the usual conversation.

"Hey, how about a little spin?"

"Sure." Haruka and Seiya get into the car and drive off.

"See, it's not just a car, it's a total image; an identity you just have to go for. This isn't like some high tech sports car. In fact, it doesn't even handle that great. But that's not the idea is it? What are we talking about here? Wooin' the ladies, right?" Seiya laughs, and Haruka pretends to go along with it.

"Absolutely."

"Let's face it, Haruka-san. The 'vette gets 'em wet. But, it's not enough. If you want unlimited access, you gotta have an angle."

"I'm sure you have an angle?"

"Oh, it's killer. I mean look at me. I'm not that much to look at. But I've got 'em linin' up."

"So what's the angle?"

"Just ask yourself, 'What do women really want?' You take these board housewives, married to the same guy for years. They're stuck in a rut and need release. Promise them adventure; a hint of danger. I create that for them."

"So basically you're lying your ass off the whole time. See, I couldn't do that."

"No, no, no. It's like playin' a role; a fantasy. You gotta go with it. Get them out of they're daily routine for a couple of hours."

"What about their husbands?"

"Dickless! I mean, if they took care of business, I'd be out of business. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Haha. Those idiots… Hey, can I drive?"

"Sure, man. Get a feel for the wheel."

"So who're you working on right now?"

"Ya know, I've always got a couple on the line. But there's this one right now, I got her panting like a dog. It's great!"

"What does she do?"

"Oh, some kind of musician. A violinist I think. So proper and everything. I don't get it. I mean, she could get any man she wanted. But no. Once again she needs something new. Married to some boring jerk."

"Married to some boring jerk?"

"Yeah, ya know, he doesn't appreciate her. I can't understand why though. She's got the most incredible body. Just makes ya weak in the knees."

Although she's about to rearrange this guy's face, Haruka decides she'd better ask the question that will surely determine this guy's fate; and hers. "So...she must be really good in bed then, huh?"

Before Seiya can answer, he points out the turn to Haruka, who expertly spins the car into park. Seiya is still quite the businessman after he recovers. "See. You and this car were made for each other. I've got a couple of dealers on the line, but I like your style. What do ya say?"

"Let me think about it. Hold it for me."

"I gottcha."

-.-.-

That evening, Haruka is driving with Yaten to the headquarters. Yaten gives her the day's transcripts. "Not much going on."

"Nothing from Seiya?" she asks, looking through them.

"Um, no."

Haruka violently drives the car to the side of the road. She gets out and walks over to the passenger side as Yaten gets out.

"My turn to drive?" he asks nervously.

"Where's page ten? It jumped from page nine to eleven. Where is it?"

"It must be a typo."

"Give me the God damn page!"

"Okay, okay." Yaten takes a wrinkled paper out of his pocket.

Michiru: Moshi moshi.

Seiya: Michiru, I need your help. Can you meet me tonight?

Michiru: What's happened?

Seiya: It's serious. Meet me at the Tokyo Tower at eight o'clock sharp.

Haruka looks at her watch. "Shit. It's almost eight."

They get into the car and turn on the tracker.

"She's still at the house."

Yaten sighs. "The purse is still at the house."

"Shimatta… Unit seven, immediate role. Acquire subject at Tokyo Tower. Vehicle is a red sports car, and you've got exactly eight minutes."

"Tyotto matte. Are you out of your mind, Haruka-san? You can't pull agents off a priority surveillance to follow your wife. It's a breech of national security. You hear me? You're losin' it big time. I have to stop you… God damn it, both our butts are on the line here. So your life's in the crapper, so your wife's bangin' a used car salesman, it's humiliating, I know, but damn it, take it like a- err, just live with it!"

"You tell on me, I tell on you. Remember that time you blew a two-week operation cause you were busy with your ex-girlfriend?"

"You know 'bout that?"

"Hai."

"… Okay, let's take the bridge, it's a lot quicker."

-.-.-

Michiru drives her car through the shadows under the tower. She parks and gets out, waiting for Seiya. He pulls up in his red convertible.

"Hurry up, get in, let's go." Michiru gets into the car and Seiya drives off.

-.-.-

"Unit two here, suspect vehicle in sight. One male, one female."

-.-.-

"Now don't be alarmed. If I'm spotted it'd be best if they didn't see you. You should keep your head down 'till we're out of the city… Here, let me help you."

-.-.-

"Okay, now the girl has her head in the guy's lap. They're still heading south from the tower."

-.-.-

Seiya and Michiru drive up to an old cabin hidden in the woods on the outskirts of town.

"Okay, this is the safe house. My place in the city's just a little too hot right now."

They go inside and Seiya pours them some champagne.

"What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Michiru, I want you to be my wife."

"Demo…I'm married!"

"No, it's just for the operation in America. I need to be married. They'll be looking for a man traveling alone. As a double agent, you're the only one I can trust. Can you get away, just for a couple of days?"

"I…I just don't know."

"Of course, I'm rushing you. Forgive me. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

After a while, Michiru speaks up. "Okay, I'll do it."

"You just saved my life. You are incredibly brave. I must remind myself of the fear you must be feeling. See for me, fear is not an option. Now, to pull this cover story off, we must look like two people who are completely intimate with each other. The enemy can spot a fake easily." Seiya places his hands in Michiru's hair and on her leg, which makes her jump.

"You see what I mean? That reaction could get us both killed."

"Gomen ne."

"We can't afford that."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Try to relax."

"It's…it's just been a long time since anyone but Haruka's touched me like that. It's a little difficult."

"I know. It's awkward for me too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'm okay."

"Just sit back."

"Mm-hmm."

"Just let yourself slip into the mood." He lays Michiru back and begins kissing her neck. "That's it… Good… Just let yourself go… Yeah… Yeah, that's great…"

Hearing this, Michiru begins to have second thoughts. She violently kicks Seiya off her. "I cannot do this!"

"Michiru, I can't go undercover without-"

Just then the entire side of the cabin is broken open, and a dozen masked agents barge in, Yaten and Haruka included. Them and the others force the two into vans, and drive away into the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Chapter four is not as long as previous chapters, but I couldn't make too much happen in one section. Many plot lines are ended or put on hold, but there is a major change of direction at the end. This part will clear up many mysteries, but also create a new, suspenseful plot, as Haruka and Michiru reveal their deepest secrets to each other… PG-13 this time.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Four (revised) -

Michiru is put into a small, isolated room. There are bright lights, a mirror, and a stool in the middle of the room. She slowly inches her way over to the mirror and peers into it. There is obviously someone watching her from behind it. What she doesn't know is that someone is Haruka and Yaten.

"Sit down." Machines have been set up to amplify their voices so they're unrecognizable.

"Who do you work for?" Haruka asks.

"I'm Tenoh Michiru. A world known violinist."

"Sure, Tenoh-san. What were you doing with the international terrorist Kenji the Jackal?"

"Nothing having to do with terrorists. I just met Seiya, or whoever he is, just a couple weeks ago. I barely know him."

"That's not what it looked like when we found ya," Yaten cuts in.

"How did you meet him?"

"Well, he came by me one day in a tea shop and gave me a briefcase to keep watch over. He said it was a matter of national security and that he'd contact me."

"Why did you continue to see him?"

"He said he needed my help."

"Not because you were attracted to him?"

"No!"

"You mean you were not attracted to him at all?"

"No."

"Is cheating a common thing for you?" Yaten asks.

"No! Never!"

"So you mean this was your first time?"

"Calm down, Yaten," Haruka whispers. "Tell me about your wife, Tenoh-san."

"Haruka? What can I say about her? She's a world famous racer; the best in Japan."

"So sex with her isn't exactly waving your flag anymore?"

"YATEN!"

"That's none of your business!"

"I suggest you cooperate. If we want to know the most intimate details about your life, you better tell us."

"Haruka's never done anything wrong."

"But she's not exactly ringin' your bell these days, is she?"

"Yaten, let me handle this part. Do you mind?... Why did you go to Seiya's hideout?"

"He wanted me to go to America with him on a mission; to pose as his wife."

"And you agreed?"

Michiru nods her head.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to feel a sense of unpredictability. I wanted to be spontaneous and wild. Just not knowing what's going to happen…"

"This Seiya…did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"She's lying," Yaten accuses.

"You mean you did not have sexual relations with him?"

"Hey, if you're going to ask me every question twice this is going to take forever." One silent tear slides down her cheek. "Just let me out of here, please."

"Answer the question, Mrs. Tenoh."

"…"

"Answer the question!"

"No! I did not sleep with him!"

"Calm down. I've only one more question."

"Nani?"

"Do…you still love Haruka-san?"

Michiru looks up with tears in her eyes. "Yes… I love her… I have always loved her…and I will always love her."

"She loves ya, now what?"

"There is only one solution to your problem, Tenoh-san… You must work for us."

"What are you doing, Haruka-san?"

"Just giving her a little assignment. She wants to be spontaneous, so I'm gonna allow her to be… I'm offering you a choice. If you work for us, we will drop the charges. If not, you'll go to a federal prison."

"Of course I will."

-.-.-

Haruka and Yaten drop Michiru off at home, and take Seiya to a deserted area.

"Did you think you could fool us forever, Kenji?"

"Matte. You've got the wrong guy. My name's Seiya. There's no reason to kill me. I haven't seen your face."

They remove their masks and Seiya recognizes Haruka.

"Hey, it's you! Ya still interested in that 'vette at all?"

"Hey, Kenji," Yaten interrupts, "your career as a terrorist has been documented."

"No, no, I sell cars. That's all. C'mon guys. I'm not a terrorist. I'm actually a complete coward. If I ever saw a gun I'd-"

They each pull out a gun and point them at him.

"Oh, God! No, no, no, please don't, don't, don't kill me… I'm not a spy. I'm nothing… I have to lie to women to get laid. And I don't score much. Onegai. I'm not worth a bullet. Please."

"You're pathetic," Yaten sighs.

"Get out of here. Just beat it."

They leave him at the side of the road and drive away.

-.-.-

Later, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are at dinner. Michiru's been jumpy and shaky all evening.

"So, last night must have been pretty exciting for you?" Haruka asks.

"My- my flat tire? Actually, it was a little scary because…um, the toe truck took such a long time."

Hotaru is wondering what's going on when the phone rings.

"I'll get it… Moshi moshi?"

A muffled voice answers. "Michiru?"

"Uh, hai."

"Listen carefully. In exactly one hour go to the Marquis Hotel. Pick up an envelope at the front desk; and dress sexy."

"Nani! Hello?"

-.-.-

Later, Haruka calls Yaten.

"You've reached an all-time low on this one, I'm tellin' ya," Yaten complains. "I can't believe you're crazy enough to use the suite at the Marquis."

"You think I can afford a suite like that on my salary? Now is everything set up?"

"It's all ready."

-.-.-

Meanwhile, Michiru arrives at the hotel wearing a short, red, form-fitting dress. She picks up the envelope and inside is a small communicator of some sort and a phone number. She calls it and Yaten's distorted voice answers.

"Listen. You are a prostitute named Keiko. Go to the room. There will be a man there. He is a suspected arms dealer."

"No. Wait a minute. Wait… You don't expect me to…you know."

"No. He has particular tastes. He likes to watch. Tell him his regular girl, Ana, is sick. If he likes you he will tell you what to do."

"Shimatta."

"You must plant the bug near the telephone by the bed before you leave. If you do not complete your mission, the deal is off."

Michiru slowly walks to the room and opens the door. She stops, removes her wedding ring, and places it on the opposite hand. She walks into the darkened room and hears quiet, calming music. There is a fireplace to her left, which illuminates the room softly. In front of her is a large window behind a small table holding glasses and champagne. It's raining outside, and the running water calms Michiru's racing pulse.

"Hello," a voice greets her. Michiru peers to her right, and sees a man sitting within the shadows in the adjacent room. She doesn't suspect for a second that it's only Haruka disguising her voice.

"Have some champagne."

Michiru picks up the glass and drinks it's contents.

"Come in here."

She hesitantly walks into the room and puts her hands behind her back. "My name is Keiko. Ana thought you'd like me."

"Enough talking. You may start by unzipping your dress."

Michiru takes a deep breath, turns around, and slowly unzips her dress. She turns back around, and allows it to fall to the floor.

"Good. Now…dance for me."

Michiru, seeing no other choice, reluctantly follows her orders. As the sensuous music picks up tempo, and Michiru gets more and more into her role, Haruka finds it difficult to even stay in her seat. Soon, she can take it no longer, as she watches the love of her life become more seductive than she's ever seen her before.

"Now…lie on the bed and close your eyes."

Michiru doesn't know what to do, as she can't disobey this stranger, yet she can't take the risk of betraying Haruka. "I…I thought you only liked to watch."

"You heard me."

She nods her head and gradually lays back onto the bed. Haruka silently picks up a rose, and walks over to the side of the bed. She looks down at her beautiful angel and smiles.

'I'm sorry I ever made you do this,' she tells Michiru in her thoughts, as she notices her trembling slightly. Haruka puts the rose to Michiru's forehead and gently traces it along her nose and lips and down her neck to her upper chest, where she stops to examine the golden, heart-shaped necklace she had given to her on their honeymoon. Michiru had worn it every day since, never removing the precious symbol of their love. All of Haruka's feelings for this elegant goddess surfaces at once, sending a comfortable chill down her spine. She closes her eyes and leans down to kiss Michiru gently but passionately on the lips. She runs her fingers through her aqua hair as she deepens the kiss further, begging for more from Michiru. However, she has forgotten that her partner is unaware of her presence. Being very frightened and wanting desperately to know this intruder's identity, Michiru gradually opens her eyes. Haruka, still kissing her, detects a change in Michiru's mood. She opens her eyes and is confronted with familiar blue ones. A gasp escapes from both of them; Michiru's being from shock of seeing Haruka; Haruka's caused by the fact that Michiru has actually found out. Sadness and anger tearing trough her at once, Michiru stares wide-eyed at her lover.

"… Haruka?"

"… Hai… It's me… I know it looks bad, but I can explain."

Just then, the door to the room is broken open, and a gang of men barge in, bearing guns and other weapons. Michiru screams, not knowing what to think of the situation; Haruka can't understand how these terrorists managed to find them. They push Haruka onto the bed and handcuff her while Michiru is held at gun point.

"Michi, just do what they say."

"No! She has nothing to do with this."

"That's not true. C'mon guys, let her go. She's not important."

Unfortunately, they are only told to be quiet while being led out to a van where they are driven away to some unknown destination.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sorry this chapter is not long at all, but the plot picks up from the last part, and has a suspenseful ending. Nothing else to say except for this section is rated PG-13.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Five (revised) -

Haruka and Michiru exit the van in an airport runway. A black limousine pulls up and the last person on Earth Haruka wishes to see steps out.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, Minako."

"You know her?" Michiru asks.

"So, who's your little friend?"

"I'm Tenoh Michiru, Haruka is my wife. And you are?"

"Wife! A woman, not man? Tenoh, not Kaioh? You fooled me, bitch!"

"Look who's talking."

"Shimatta. There goes my fun."

Minako leads her team and hostages onto the plane and they fly to an island off the coast of Japan. Haruka recognizes it as the terrorist's main hideout. They meet with Mamoru, who takes them into a warehouse of ancient statues similar to the ones Minako showed Haruka. Workers break open the statues to reveal huge rectangular cases, concealing unrecognizable machinery. Haruka is brought over to it and Mamoru turns to her.

"Do you know what this is?"

Haruka shrugs her shoulders.

Mamoru grabs Michiru and puts a knife next to her neck. "Do you know why you have been brought here? So that this woman can verify to the world that my group is now a nuclear power… You were wrong about her. The last thing you will see is your blood spraying across her face."

"This is a soviet murph-6, from an SS-22 air launch vehicle. The warhead contains 14.5 kilograms of enriched uranium, with a plutonium trigger. The nominal yield is thirty kilotons."

"Now you will inform the world."

They set up a video camera and force Haruka to describe their control.

"…and I can verify they have all the equipment necessary to detonate all four warheads."

"Good. That's enough."

-.-.-

Minako and some guards bring Haruka and Michiru into one of the many small buildings set up on the island. They are sat on chairs, and Haruka's hands are handcuffed to a pole behind her back. Inside is a young girl, about Minako's age, examining many strange chemicals and devices.

"Alright, minna, this is Mizuno Ami. See if you can guess her specialty."

"Oral hygiene?"

"Not exactly."

"Haruka, what's going on?"

"Ara, Ami's just going to ask Haruka a few questions. See, we're not even sure what agency she works for. Now, Ami-chan's absolutely first class. Then we have Haruka, who has managed to lie convincingly to the woman she loves for years. So it will be interesting to see how long she can resist."

"This will help." Ami injects a chemical into Haruka's arm. "I will return when this has taken effect. Then we'll talk."

"I'm looking forward to it… Minako, why are you helping this raving psychotics?"

"Because it's a very well-funded 'raving psychotics'; I'm making a lot of money. Do you think I would care about their cause? Not at all!"

"You're damaged goods lady."

Minako grins and runs her hands through Haruka's hair. "Did you tell her about us, Ruka-chan?"

"There is no us, you blonde bitch!"

Minako giggles. "Oh, sure. Say that now."

She looks at Michiru, then kisses Haruka on the lips teasingly. Michiru flinches and yells, "Yamatte!"

Minako stops the kiss and laughs again. "Thanks for everything, Haruka. It wasn't bad while it lasted."

She exits the building, leaving only one guard and Ami with her hostages.

Michiru glares at her angrily, and Haruka attempts to defend herself. "There was nothing… I swear!"

"… What did Ami give you?"

"A truth agent."

"It makes you tell the truth?"

"Hai."

"Is it working?"

"Ask me a question I would normally lie to."

"Are we gonna die?"

"Yep. They're gonna shoot us in the head, or they're gonna torture us to death."

"Okay."

"Or they're gonna leave us here when the bomb blows up-"

"Haruka!… How long has you been a spy?"

"Five years."

Ami interrupts their conversation. "It's time. Is there anything you want to tell me before you start?"

"Yeah. I'm going to kill you pretty soon."

"I see. How?"

"First I'm going to use you as a human shield, then I'm going to kill that guard over there, then I was thinking about breaking your neck."

"And what makes you think you can do all that?"

"You know my handcuffs? I picked them."

Haruka grabs Ami, throws a sharp tool into the guard's eye, then, as she promised, kills Ami by breaking her neck. She unfastens Michiru's handcuffs, picks up a gun, and tells Michiru to follow her. As they make their way toward Mamoru and the hundreds of terrorists, the couple now prepare to enter the most life-threatening battle of their lives.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Chapter six is only a little longer than five, but I just _had_ to end it where it is. I don't want to give anything away, but this is definitely the saddest part of all…and I'll leave the intro at that. This is rated PG.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Six (revised) -

Haruka and Michiru are sneaking through the terrorist grounds, making their way toward Mamoru. A few guards discover they're gone, and begin searching for them. This only limits their time. Discovering a temporary place to hide, they listen in on Mamoru's plan.

He puts a key into the device Haruka identified earlier, and begins his speech. "It is done… In ninety minutes, a ball of fire will light up the sky to show the world that we speak the truth. We are set on our course. No force can stop us now."

"If we're on an island, why are they using trucks?" Michiru questions.

"We must be right off the coast. They used the overseas highway which connects the islands to the mainland."

" There's no borders or customs. They can go anywhere in Japan. There's nothing to stop them."

"Just us." Haruka gives Michiru a quick kiss on the cheek and stands, walking away.

"Matte! Let me help."

"No, Michiru. It's too dangerous."

"We've been in plenty of dangerous situations before."

"Yeah, but this is much different."

Michiru smiles slyly. "Doesn't mean you can't have the same help." She reaches into one of those places all the Senshi keep their magical items and pulls out two metallic wands. She tosses one to Haruka. "I thought we might be needing these."

Haruka walks back to Michiru and lightly kisses her. "Arigato. You're a lifesaver."

"You can thank me when we get home… Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

Haruka and Michiru activate their wands as brilliant auroras of golden and aquamarine light encircle their beautiful silhouettes. In a matter of seconds the energy disperses and the Senshi of wind and sea stand, ready for battle.

"Stay here. Don't get involved unless you have to." Uranus leaves Neptune with this message, and heads down to the terrorists' level. Mamoru just finishes speaking as a golden ball of energy destroys half the warehouse. Unfortunately, Uranus is unaware of the men behind her and is grabbed around the neck and waist. Guards are approaching her with guns and knives as she unsuccessfully attempts to free herself. One is prepared to kill her when a massive flood of water knocks them off their feet. Neptune jumps off the ledge she was previously standing on and to her lover's side.

"How did you direct your attack around me?" Uranus asks, more than surprised.

"Are you kidding?" Neptune asks. "I love you too much to harm you."

They have barely enough time to rest, for another group has already spotted their presence and shoots wildly at them. They run out of the warehouse and are confronted with dozens of men surrounding them on every side.

"You know what to do, Neptune."

"It's our only chance."

The two stand back to back and close their eyes, collecting energy for their upcoming attack. The men, not knowing what to make of the situation, charge at the Senshi. At that moment, the two open their eyes and combine their attacks.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Instead of taking off in opposite directions, the two planet-shaped balls of energy instead circle Uranus and Neptune, combine, and create a sort of liquid tornado, with two Senshi standing in the middle. It expands to destroy much of the base, leaving roaring fires where bombs and fuel kettles had exploded. There are literally hundreds of injured or killed men laying among the rubble.

"This is our only chance to escape. C'mon!"

Uranus takes Neptune's hand and leads her toward the edge of the island. They've barely ran fifty feet, when Neptune's foot is caught, and she's pulled to the ground. Neptune glances at the glowing yellow chain around her ankle, and discovers the culprit.

"Sailor Venus?"

"Aino Minako," Uranus states. "I knew I recognized you."

"Likewise, Uranus. I hadn't remembered who Tenoh Haruka was, but it's a little difficult to forget a Senshi." She tightens the links around Neptune. "So, Michiru-san, I hear that you and Haruka are a couple… How far have you two really gone?" Venus approaches Neptune and tightens the chain so she can't help crying out. "I trust you'll include plenty of details…"

"World…"

To Uranus' misfortune, she had failed to notice Mamoru behind Venus, and as she powers her attack, he fires a gun which previously concealed a small missile. It is shot through her concentrated energy, and destroys the debris behind her, causing them to explode and knock Uranus off her feet. Mamoru and Venus, who now holds Neptune around the neck, restraining her with the 'love' chain, are standing just far enough away to avoid the force.

"Uranus!" Neptune calls out to her lover, hoping she survived the explosion.

When the blast clears, the Senshi of wind lay on the ground, unmoving. Venus smiles at Neptune's tears, which are streaming down her face. Mamoru slowly approaches Uranus, a gun in hand. She gradually opens her eyes, very unaware of her surroundings. Mamoru kneels next to her as Venus brings Neptune to their location. Still a bit disoriented, Uranus is violently rolled onto her back and held down by Mamoru, who now has his hand around her neck. She struggles to keep his hands off her, as he tightens his grip, causing her to cry out in her weakened state. Mamoru grins triumphantly and points his gun directly at the side of her head, ceasing her attempts to fight him.

He looks up at Venus and asks, "What shall our decision be?"

Venus smiles back. "Well, I propose we keep Neptune, as we might need a hostage. As for her…" She stares at Uranus, an evil glare in her hate-filled eyes. The two captured Senshi are completely silent, as they fearfully await Venus' purposely hesitant answer. "…kill her."

Both Venus and Mamoru laugh evilly, as the dark-haired man clicks the gun's hammer in place.

"HARUKA!" Neptune tries with all her strength to break away from Sailor Venus' grip, but to no avail due to the glowing chain restraining her.

Venus refuses to stop her teasing. "What's the matter, Michiru-san? Afraid of losing your lover? Don't worry. I'm sure Mamoru-san would be more than happy to fill in. Hahahahaha…" She begins her always hysterical laughter, eagerly awaiting the gunshot that will finally put an end to the cause of their terrorist group's misfortunes.

Knowing the explosion injured her to the extent where she is nearly powerless against anything, Uranus, still being held down by Mamoru, can only lie on the ground, awaiting her horrible fate. She gazes lovingly at Neptune, wanting nothing more than for her beloved's suffering to end.

"Michiru…aishiteru." Uranus, now with tears slowly trickling down her beautiful face, closes her eyes for what she is convinced is the last time, and takes one final breath before Mamoru pulls the trigger…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Chapter 8 will have this story finally wrapped up! PG.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Seven (revised) -

Neptune closes her eyes and falls to her knees. Her entire life comes to a crashing halt before her, as her friend, partner, lover…her very soul and existence is stolen from her. One split second. A fraction of a moment has tragically ended the single reason she's cherished life; the person most dear to her; the only being she's ever loved. She doesn't cry; not out loud. Only inside is she completely destroyed. Outside, her only visible signs of pain are silent tears. It's all she has energy to do; all she feels she needs to; the only emotion left she has to feel is pain, despair, hopelessness.

'I've only one question to ask of you…of everyone…' Neptune thinks, never once letting her blind stare drift from the ground beneath her. 'Why?… Why was the one precious thing I cherish most in this world…taken from me in less than a heartbeat? What have I done to deserve this?' She pauses, staring into a burning flame with tear-soaked, blurry eyes. '… No…it was hardly only my loss… It was Haruka's. It was her life which was stolen. I still have a chance to go on…But how can one live a life filled with pain and suffering?… It's hopeless…hopeless… doushite?'

"Michiru."

Neptune looks up, surprised to be confronted with beautiful blue-green eyes. Her mouth gapes open, tears once again flowing due to this unbelievable occurrence.

"H-Haruka?… I-I thought you were…but Mamoru…"

Uranus laughs lightly, despite the pain resulting from her injuries. "Michiru, did you actually think I would leave you?"

"Demo…Mamoru…" Neptune peers to where her partner was laying, and sees no sign of their enemies. She then gazes far to her left and discovers Mamoru and Venus on the ground struggling to regain their composure.

Venus cries out, "Where the hell did that beam come from?"

Neptune searches Uranus' smiling face for the answer.

"There are two others you didn't know were spies as well, Michi." Uranus glances to her right and Neptune follows her stare to her friends.

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

Neptune, still crying heavily, runs to her fellow Senshi and hugs them fiercely. "Arigato, Yaten-kun, Taiki-san… Arigato."

"Just in time," Uranus weakly walks to her friends. "One more second and I wouldn't be here… Domo arigato."

Healer winks at her. "Hey, did you think we'd abandon you? You'd do the same for us. I'm just thankful we got here in time."

"And it's a good thing we did," Maker remarks. "We'd be reduced to a duo."

"Well, guys, Michiru knows everything… Looks like the beginning of a quartet of secret agents."

"Not if I have anything to do with it… Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Gentile Uterus!" Star Maker counterattacks Venus' unexpected attack.

"Stupid bitch!" Venus rages. Tuxedo Kamen now stands to her side. "We're not letting you off this island alive!"

"If a battle is what you want," Healer threatens, "then a battle is what you'll get… Star Sensitive-"

"Matte!"

"What is it, Neptune?"

"Uranus and I are far too weak to fight. Please don't commence another battle."

"Of course not. What was I thinking? We have to get off this island. C'mon!"

Healer leads them to a helicopter while Maker guarantees that Venus and Tuxedo Kamen don't follow. Maker attacks and catches up to them just as they're taking off, leaving their enemies alone on the island.

-.-.-

Ten minutes later their helicopter lands in the midst of other fighter planes and police cars from their agency. The four Senshi had detransformed prior to landing, for they still need to keep their true identities a secret from their superiors. Haruka leads Michiru away from the commotion around the others, who are striving to explain the situation.

"We should be safe here," she assures her wife. She looks at Michiru's hands, which were around her neck, and notices she had switched her wedding ring. "Michiru, this is the wrong finger."

Michiru lays her head against Haruka's chest and holds her left hand out. Haruka, with a smile, gently grasps her hand and slides the ring onto the correct finger. She brings Michiru's hand to her lips and lightly kisses the palm. Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck again and kisses her passionately. They are oblivious to Yaten walking up and coughing into his fist. He coughs louder, trying to get their attention.

"Hey! Settle down, I need to talk to you two."

"What is it, Yaten-kun?"

"Listen, one of our team's copters landed to check out the situation in Tokyo. That's when they caught up with about twenty other faction members… The terrorists are in Tokyo, taking up the twentieth floor of an office building. We've got cop cars down there and they've cleared off the area. They've got another nuclear bomb. Mamoru and Minako are with them. We're a little stuck as to what to do at the moment. We needed to ask you about it... Haruka, they've got a hostage... It's Hotaru."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer for my own sanity:  
I wrote this story back in 1999. I don't think it's too bad, but I don't know what I was thinking way back then either so don't be too harsh on me :P  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Senshi's True Lies  
- Chapter Eight (revised) -

"Haruka, they've taken a hostage… It's Hotaru."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what to say. Maybe he grabbed her in the middle of the night or something. We had no idea until just now… But look, Haruka, I don't want you to worry, we're gonna get her back."

Haruka ignores Yaten and runs to Michiru.

"Where's Hotaru, Haruka?"

"C'mon, we're gonna get her back." Haruka takes Michiru's hand and they get into a helicopter.

"What are you doing?" Yaten yells. "Do you realize it has been years since you've piloted one of these?"

"It's like riding a bike; you never really forget," she replies. "Besides, if I break it, they can take it out of my pay." They close the doors and once again take off toward Mamoru's location.

-.-.-

At the captured office building, Mamoru sends for a video crew to broadcast his threat to Tokyo.

"This is a message from Chiba Mamoru and Aino Minako. You have seen a demonstration of our power. If our demands are not met, Tokyo will be destroyed. Do not force us to destroy this city and do not attempt to use force against us."

While Mamoru makes his speech, Hotaru eyes the key necessary to detonate the nuclear bombs.

"We are all prepared to die. With one turn of that key, everyone in this city will die…instantly!"

"What key?" The television reporter asks.

"That key!" Mamoru points to the detonating device and discovers the key is gone. "Who's taken the key!"

He eyes Hotaru evilly, as she runs out of the room and up to the roof.

"Shoot her!"

Hotaru successfully makes it to the roof and begins to climb the construction equipment with terrorists at her heels. She carefully steps along a crane extending outward from the building. Mamoru follows her to where they're suspended over the street, where if anyone were to slip, they'd fall the thirty stories to their death.

-.-.-

No sooner had Hotaru and Mamoru begun their dangerous climb, a helicopter lands on the roof in the midst of the other terrorists. They approach the aircraft with caution, guns pointed and ready. Just as they're peeking in, it explodes, and sends men flying every which way off the building. Neptune and Uranus emerge from the smoke.

"Where's Hotaru?"

Uranus points out to the beam. "There!"

They stare at Mamoru who's closing in on Hotaru every second. She's crying fiercely and looks as if she'll let go at any moment.

"Hotaru!" Neptune yells, and begins walking out towards them.

"Neptune, matte!"

Ignoring her lover's warning, Neptune proceeds faster, needing to assist her 'daughter.'

"Give me the key!" Mamoru orders Hotaru.

"No way! If you shoot me this will fall!"

"No!"

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru turns his head just in time to see a fist flying at his face, which hits him directly in the jaw. He catches himself before falling, and looks into the green-blue eyes of the owner of the strike which almost killed him. "You!"

Sailor Uranus curses after observing Mamoru didn't fall.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! Help me!"

"Neptune, get to Hotaru!" Uranus yells to Neptune, who's on the opposite side of the beam. While she's distracted, Mamoru takes the perfect opportunity and shoots at her hands. She notices just in time to let go and avoid losing a few fingers, however, letting go so quickly only makes her lose her balance, and her feet slip off the beam. Mamoru thinks he has cause to celebrate, but finds her grasping the beam with all the strength left in her tired hands, the rest of her body hanging beneath her ready to fall thirty stories if she lets go. The evil grin returns to his face at this sudden twist of fate.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the tables have turned, Tenoh." Mamoru gets down on his knees and removes her fingers' grip, one by one.

"What'cha gonna do now? Huh? No one to save you this time."

"No! Don't!"

Mamoru points his gun at Neptune, who had hurried back when she learned her partner almost fell. "I don't think so, Michiru. You didn't do anything last time, you're not going to interfere this time." Just as he removes another finger, an acute pain forms in his mid back. At first, he just ignores it. Plucking another finger from the beam, he laughs at her panicked attempts to hang on with one hand. "You know, our group no longer has any need for either of you… Once Haruka falls, I might as well kill Michiru too!" As he's sliding Uranus' remaining hand off the beam, the sharp pain gets even more harsh. He brushes the feeling aside until he stares at Neptune, who's now smiling at him with a sly, almost evil grin. 'What's going on?' He thinks. 'I'm about to make her lover fall to her death and she's happy about it!' His confusion increases when he looks down at Uranus and sees the same wicked grin. The pain in his back is increasing, and the two Senshi begin to laugh. "What the hell!"

"Mamoru."

Mamoru slowly stands and turns his head, eyes widening, terrified to see Sailor Saturn standing behind him with the Silence Glaive pressed hard against his back.

"Looks like the tables have turned yet again," Neptune giggles.

"How could you?" Saturn's voice deepens during the whispered phrase, frightening Mamoru more then the hate and fire igniting in her young eyes. "Here's for trying to destroy my mama, papa and Tokyo!"

Saturn forces the Glaive into Mamoru's back, the point slicing completely through and emerging out the other side. The three Senshi wince at the horrible sight before them, yet none would have had any objections to Saturn's actions. Mamoru screams out in pain before clutching his chest, collapsing onto the beam then falling to the street below.

Neptune quickly helps Uranus up, struggling so much she's forced to repeat one of our favorite scenes. "I've told you not to eat so much!"

Uranus kneels on the beam and hugs Neptune to her tightly. "Save the scolding for bed, dear."

- one year later -

Another fancy party at another huge mansion. Yet another cover for a terrorist gathering. This time not one, but three secret agents cautiously sneak past the guards and prepare to survey the area. Two of the women, one with wavy aqua hair and one with sandy blonde hair, walk around the ballroom together, greeting guests as if they were old friends. The two step out to the balcony and are grateful for the fresh air and quiet atmosphere. The blonde positions herself behind her partner and wraps her arms around her in a gentle embrace. They stand there for what seems an eternity, enjoying the feel of one another close by.

The taller of the two hugs the other tighter and whispers in her ear. "Michiru, you know how much I love you?"

The aqua-haired woman entwines her fingers with her lover's and leans back into her supportive embrace. "How much?"

"When I'm with you, Michiru, all the terrible things in my life seem to just disappear. My world is heaven when you're in my arms. I just want to lay down and hold you forever; never let go… A year ago we almost lost each other. In more ways than one… When we were in that hotel room, right before we were kidnapped, and you found out that I had invited you there, I was so afraid. Afraid of losing you. I was afraid you'd never want to speak to me again. I wouldn't have survived without you, Michi. You're my entire life. My very existence. You're the reason I get out of bed every day and face the world, no matter how hopeless things may seem. I know you'll always be there to comfort me, just as I'll always be there for you."

The shorter girl twists in her arms to face her, revealing a hint of tears lining her blue eyes. "Haruka."

Putting a finger to her soft lips to silence her, Haruka continues her unrehearsed speech. "Michiru, when Mamoru had that gun to my head, I could see the absolute terror in your eyes. I was frightened too, yes, but not from fear of dying… I was scared I'd never get to see you again. I'd never get to touch your soft body, or taste your sweet lips or hear your lovely voice. Even if I would have gone to heaven, it wouldn't have been heaven without you there… I love you more than words can describe. There's nothing I'd rather be doing than spending time alone with you; no one I'd rather be with. I'm madly, deeply, desperately in love with you. I can't express that enough, Michiru… Aishiteru…"

"I…I love you too, Haruka…more than you'll ever know."

There's no hiding it now. The tears silently trickle down both their faces, as all that's in their hearts surfaces into a passionate kiss which they intend to share. However, just as their lips are about to meet, a crying woman runs up to Haruka, wraps her arms around her neck, and cries her eyes out on her shoulder.

"Ooooooohhh, Haruka-san! That was beautiful!"

"Setsuna-san!"

"Setsuna-san, you were listening the whole time?"

"I was, Michiru-san. Kami-sama, you are so lucky to have someone like her. Haruka-san, that was beautiful!"

"Honestly! You pick the worst times to interrupt!"

"Gomen nasai. Hey! Isn't that the Tango playing?"

"Sure is," Michiru replies. "Care to dance, Haruka?"

"You still owe me a kiss later."

"You're getting more than that."

Haruka leads Michiru to the dance floor while Setsuna just continues crying. "They grow up so fast."

The Tango begins, and as Haruka leads Michiru into the dance, they all hear a distinct voice in their ears.

"Oh no! Tango!" Yaten. "Um, ladies?… Shit, here we go… Haruka? Michiru? Girls? C'mon, let's not get distracted… We've got serious work to do… Alright. C'mon. You three better get serious in there… I'd be serious if I was in there… Don't ignore me, Haruka. That's rude… Alright girls, come on… National security, ladies, c'mon. Life or death… Haruka? Haruka? Michiru? Michiru I was always on your side… I was always there for you, Michiru… Setsuna! Setsuna, c'mon… I know you can hear me… Girls, c'mon!……… You know what? I'm sick of being in the van. You guys are gonna be in the van next time. I've been in the van my whole career, Haruka!"

- THE END -


End file.
